Chocolate Series
by Ngetal Child
Summary: Sang gets a text from Luke asking for her help at the diner, only for her to find herself in an incredibly sweet and sticky situation that just gets stickier as the night progresses.
1. Chocolate is Aways Good

Alright ladies, this is by popular demand. This also happens to be my first fanfic, so please be gentle!

Chocolate is Always Good

I walked into the diner's darkened entryway. Scanning the tables and chairs cast in shadows, I glanced back at my cell phone in confusion. Swiping my screen, I saw the message from Luke which asked me to meet him at the diner to help him with a project. It felt like I hadn't seen him much the last few days and had been relieved to get his message. I also loved helping the boys out whenever I could, so I had rushed over eagerly.

My cell buzzed unexpectedly, startling me into almost dropping it. Placing my hand over my heart in an effort to calm my racing heart, I reached quickly to access my new text.

Luke: Come into the kitchen. We got everything set up.

We? Was North in the kitchen also? He hadn't said anything earlier today when I last saw him about any new diner projects. Curious, I made my way carefully around the diner tables and chairs to the sliver of light that I could now see at the kitchen door. I pushed open the door and did a quick scan of the room. "Luke? North? Where are you guys?" I called out. I walked further into the lit area, feeling anxious that I couldn't see anybody. I was about to call out again, louder, when I felt the air shift behind me. Stiffening, I attempted to twirl around, but strong arms wound around my waist and kept me in place. I got a whiff of a soft mix of musk and lavender as a familiar voice sounded near my ear "Oy Trouble, what are you getting into?"

At the sound of his voice, I found my body relaxing, but my already rapid heartbeat picked up. I could feel his lean but strong frame pressed up against my back and it struck me how well I fit against him. Twisting my head to the side, I caught Gabriel's beautiful blue eyes framed by his blond streaks, twinkling in amusement and a smirk gracing his handsome features. "Meanie! You scared me!" I squeaked out. "What are you doing here?" However, it was a voice behind me that answered.

"Gabriel's here to help out too" said Luke with a chuckle. I couldn't see Luke over Gabriel's shoulder, but he quickly walked into my line of sight. "Hey Sang, I missed you." His brown eyes locked on mine and were so warm that I found a part of me relaxing further. His blond locks were mostly pulled back by one of my clips that he had procured ages ago, but a few pieces framed his lovely features. He opened his arms just as Gabriel released me. I eagerly took a step forward into his warm embrace as he lifted me up and spun me in few small circles. His vanilla scent made me think of warm sugar cookies.

It really had been too long since I had been able to hang out with just the two of them. I could feel Luke chuckle as I enthusiastically returned his greeting. "I'm so glad you could make it tonight. Gabe and I have a bit of a dilemma on our hands and we thought you would be the best one to help resolve it." I glanced between the two boys in concern.

"What's wrong? What do you need me to do? Are you guys alr…"

"Hold on Trouble! Breathe!" Gabriel interrupted my worried rapid fire questions. "It's nothing to get your pretty little ass in a panic over. Luke and I just can't reach an agreement on the new dessert for the diner menu. We were hoping you could help us out". Gabriel tousled his hair with a quick swipe of his hand as he shot a quick look over my head at Luke. Feeling reassured that the boys were ok and excited to be of help, Sang felt a smile break out over her face. "Of course! What can I do to help?"

Identical grins broke out on both of their faces and I didn't fail to see a matching look in their eyes that I didn't understand. I lifted my eyebrow in question, feeling a small tremor of trepidation. The boys broke out laughing at my expression. "Oy, Trouble! No need to look so worried. It won't take much effort on your part at all. In fact, all you need to do is come over here." At this he grabbed one of my hands and began walking further into the kitchen. I felt Luke grab my other hand and began swinging it lightly. When I looked at him, he gave me a small wink and his eyes softened.

As we walked, I began smelling something that smelled rich and sweet. It smelled heavenly! Following my nose, I turned my head to see two dessert dishes placed prominently on one of the kitchen counters. My mouth began watering as I began to appraise the two dishes. One appeared to be a chocolate cake that was drizzled in dark chocolate and what appeared to be a berry sauce of some kind. Raspberries topped the large slice of cake and a scoop of vanilla nestled on the side. The second dish was a large bowl of chocolate mousse that had swirls of caramel and milk chocolate sauce. There was a light dusting of what appeared to be sugar topping the entire confectionary masterpiece.

I felt my mouth drop open in shock at how beautiful and delicious looking the two dishes were. "You'll let flies in Sang" Luke chuckled into my ear, causing a shiver to run down my body. "Luke! Did you make these? They look and smell amazing!" I sputtered out. Luke released my hand and walked around the counter top to stand facing me. Gabriel mirrored his movements, squeezing my hand before he let go, so that I was suddenly standing alone. I instantly found myself missing their warm hands and walked up to the countertop to be closer.

"I did make these both, but Gabe helped out and came up with the idea for one of them. Uncle's been considering adding some new seasonal desserts to the menu and asked me to try out a few ideas. Problem is, we can't decide on just one. That's where you come in." Luke's handsome face took on a look of boyish mirth as he pointed at me. "You, sugar plum, are going to be the final deciding factor."

"Trouble, this whole thing is really just to sooth this idiot's hurt pride here. I already know that you're going to choose my dish. I mean, who doesn't fucking love chocolate cake? I mean, mousse it just so unsatisfying!" Gabe rolled his eyes to emphasize his dismissal of Luke's dessert and shot me a grin. Luke just chopped Gabriel on the head and stuck his tongue out in response.

"Sang, I'm sure we, being people of such refined taste, know better than this savage here." Luke shot back. I giggled at their childish antics leaned my hands on the counter. "I don't know about refined, but these both look amazing you guys." I stated in an attempt to placate them both. The boys beamed at me in response. They shared another one of their silent looks that I couldn't quite catch. I'd been getting better at interpreting their looks lately, but this one was too quick to catch.

"Alright Trouble, we'll make this simple. To avoid any bias here, we're going to have you do a blind taste test." The identical grins on their handsome faces looked so excited that I started giggling in response. "Alright," I said after I got myself under control. "What do you need me to do?"

Luke pulled a silken scarf out of his back pocket while Gabriel pulled out a chair from around the corner. "Sit you're your pretty little ass right here Trouble and let dipshit over there and I take care of you." Gabriel gave an over exaggerated bow as I sat and I put my hand over my mouth to quiet the giggle fit the motion triggered. I got a whiff of vanilla and sweetness before the scarf was dropped over my head and secured quickly.

"Is that too tight Sang?" I felt Luke's warm breath ghost against my ear, inducing a shiver that I was sure he noticed. "It's fine. I can't see and it doesn't hurt or anything" I whispered back. "Perfect. Just give us one minute to get everything set up." Set up? Something about that had me confused. What did they need to set up really?

"Oy, Trouble, I'm going to get your hair out of the way in case we make a mess." I felt Gabriel's strong fingers thread through my hair as he began pulling it back into a quick pony tail. "Some of your hair is out, but at least it's mostly out of the way" he muttered to himself. "That's your own fault that you cut it so short" I shot back to him with a smirk. I felt a brief smack on my thigh in retaliation. "Oy! Shhh!" I giggled in response again, but felt Gabriel's warmth drift away.

Now that I couldn't feel the boys or see them, I strained my ears to try to locate them. I could hear some items being placed on the counter and footsteps going back and forth. It seemed to take a long time and I began to fidget in my chair. Some of the sounds I was hearing had me more than a little curious about what the guys were up to. I couldn't quite place the sounds. I felt a thrill of anticipation rush through me and bit my lip to quiet the questions I felt bubbling up.

A shift in the air to my right had me turning my head in that direction. Strong fingers lightly cupped my chin and pulled down slightly, indicating that I should open my mouth. I felt the cold bite of a metal spoon before a velvety explosion of flavors and textures overwhelmed my senses. Chocolate danced with caramel and the unexpected bite of salt rounded out the experience. 'Not sugar then' I thought to myself. The airy smoothness of the mousse glided over my tongue and linger long after I swallowed. It was so decadent and I let out a low moan in response.

I heard a quick inhalation of breath to my left before another set of warm fingers cupped my chin and pulled my face in that direction. I opened my mouth without prompting this time and was not surprised by a second spoon. I felt the shock of the cold from the ice cream before the moist cake melted in my mouth. The dark chocolate was much richer than the mousse, but the tart raspberries and sauce counteracted the flavor perfectly. The creamy sweetness of the vanilla rounded out the bite and a second moan slipped out in contentment. Just as I was about to open my mouth to comment when I felt an unexpected drop of liquid hit my collarbone.

I began lifting my hand in an attempt to wipe whatever it was off when a strong hand grabbed my hand and I felt a moist heat swipe across the spot. I stiffened in surprise and confusion. Was that….?

"Hmmm, Sang. You taste good with chocolate. " Luke's voice was huskier than I had ever heard it and I felt his breath ghost across my neck. "Luke…?" I gasped out, my whole body flushing and my heart pounding. Before I could say anything further, I felt a drop of sticky warmth hit my shoulder. A second swipe of moist heat with an odd cold point swiped over the area and I got a strong waft of musk and lavender. "Fuck Trouble. You are the best damn tasting dessert ever. I want to taste more." Shocks of electricity ran straight through my chest and pooled into my belly. "Gabe…." I panted out, feeling suddenly breathless and dizzy.

"Shhh, baby. Let us take care of you" Luke murmured against my neck. I felt nimble hands begin unbuttoning my shirt quickly. With a quick motion, the sleeves were pulled down to my wrist, but not fully. With this set up, I found my hands lightly bound behind the back of the chair. The air conditioned air on my exposed chest resulted in a chilled shudder. I heard twin groans released against opposite sides of my neck and I felt the heat of my two partners in front and behind me. "Shhh, Trouble, Trust us please. We are going to make you feel so fucking good. I fucking swear it. Do you trust us?" Gabe whispered into my ear. The lowered timbre to his golden voice made goosebumps break out across my skin.

The trembling I had before got more intense, but it wasn't out of cold or fear. Despite the circumstances, I felt excitement building within my veins. "I trust you. Both of you. You know I do." In the quiet of the room, my proclamation sounded strong and certain. It was like this was the thing they had both been waiting for, because I was suddenly picked up and sandwiched between two firm and encompassing embraces. The mixture of the sweetness of vanilla combined with the soothing scents of must and floral lavender made an intoxicating scent in my nose and I basked in the heat. I felt my shirt being discarded fully and was swept up into one pair of arms only to be deposited quickly onto what felt like a sheet of ice. The shock made me jump in surprise.

"Shit! Sorry Trouble, I wasn't thinking," Gabriel burst out. I was quickly lifted up as I heard some cloth rustle. I was set down again gently on top of what felt like a table cloth. I realized then that the boys had put me on top of the counter and I burst out giggling at the ridiculous situation. "Sang! You're not supposed to be giggling right now" Luke's voice chuckled above me. A warm hand trailed down my ribs and over my stomach to rest over the hem of my shorts. This halted my giggles instantly.

I sucked in a swift breath as the lone hand began trailing lightly along the hemline. As it neared the space below my belly button, sparks of pleasure zapped through my body and I released a low moan. The hand halted in surprise and was joined by another. Light fingers stroked across the area and the combination of different pressures and textures of skins was exquisite! The sound I emitted was foreign to my ears, breathless and needy.

"Fuck…." Luke's groan did something to the growing fire in my belly. Suddenly, my shorts were being unbuttoned and pulled off in a frantic motion. I arched my hips to help with their removal. The knowledge that I was lying in front of Luke and Gabriel in only my bra and panties hit me suddenly and I froze. I felt the need to cover myself and began crossing my hands over my chest when they were both caught in firm grips. "Sang, don't go getting shy on us now."

"Oy, Trouble, you're so fucking sexy it's unreal. Don't go pretending to be shy now. You know how much I hate that fake low self-confidence girly shit." At the reassurance from the boys, I felt myself relax again. I was about to open my mouth to ask a question when I felt a drizzle of something smooth and warm dribble across my belly. Two trails of wet heat arched quickly after, leaving trails of fiery heat. The sensation was unreal! A quick drop of warmth against my neck followed one across my thigh. The mouth that lapped at my neck switched quickly to an incredible sucking pressure that made me arch in pleasure. The firm hands on my thigh lifted up to my hips and pressed me down. All the while, kitten licks covered the inside of my thigh rising ever so slightly higher.

I was quickly losing track of who was who and where they were at. It became a game of dribbling sauce and quick and thorough laps of tongue. Sensations flowed through me and despite how much I was lost in the pleasurable haze, they seemed to be intentionally avoiding the places that ached the most. A teasing swipe just above my bra resulted in my snapped control. I blindly reached out for the retreating face and grabbed the soft locks held into a clip. I firmly pressed Luke's face right against my right breast and emitted a broken plea. "Please! Right there!"

I felt Luke's wicked mouth curl up into a smirk. I was about to snap at him in frustration when he took the bull by the horns, so to speak, and latched firmly onto my nipple. The fierce pleasure that came from this one action made me shout in pure ecstasy. Yes, that was what I had wanted! When he pulled away quickly, I groaned loudly in disappointment. I heard two chuckles follow my very vocal protestation at losing what I had so desperately wanted! What I wasn't expecting was the very sudden hand grasping my bra and savagely ripping it off me.

Before I could even react, Luke silky hair flushed across my sensitive chest as more drops were dribbled onto my left breast. Luke attacked my breast with a sudden passion that stole my breath away. He licked and laved my sensitive buds as if they were a feast and he was a starving man. Light nips between the strong strokes of Luke's tongue were transforming me into a gibbering, gooey mess. In my distraction, I failed to notice what Gabe was up to until I felt the lightest of caresses over my soaking panties.

"Fuck Luke! She's so fucking wet! I think I need to clean up the mess you made."

Gabriel's scolding had a teasing lilt to it and the words didn't make sense, in my addled state. I heard rather than felt a tearing sound and then a shock of cold hit me right in the center of my core. The resulting moan was so loud, I deafened myself a little. A sudden raging hot fire hit me right after and the juxtaposition of the two extreme sensations made me shriek. Oh, what was Gabriel doing!? His tongue became my favorite new toy right then. He would lave the entirety of my core, and then flick quickly over this tiny bundle of nerves that made fireworks burst into my vision.

Between Luke at my breast, suckling and biting and teasing, and Gabe between my thighs, stroking and flicking and probing, I lost all sense of time and place. I was rising ever higher and any moment I was going to dive off a cliff. After a particularly hard nip from Luke and a perfectly coinciding flick from Gabriel, my world exploded in a haze of white. My body thrummed and pulsed with white hot lightning, burning out from my core. Aftershocks zinged from my curled toes all the way to the crown of my head and back again.

When my vision cleared, I felt the silk scarf being undone. The sudden onslaught of light blinded my vision before clearing to reveal two of the most beautiful boys I had ever seen. Luke's eyes had become two pools of melted chocolate, over bright and feverish in their intensity. His high cheekbones were flushed and his hair was a mess of silken strands. Some parts were still held back by the clip, but I had pulled most of it out. Little dollops of chocolate, caramel, and berry sauce littered his chin and mouth. His chest was bare and a light sheen of sweat left him radiant.

Gabriel's crystal eyes looked electrified and hypnotic. His russet hair was a disheveled mess and the two blond streaks stuck to his forehead. He had bits of ice cream and chocolate across his chin and down his neck. Also shirtless, trails of chocolate and cream ran down his still heaving chest. My eyes followed a trail that dipped into his belly. He shot a quick tongue out to wipe up a dollop of chocolate near the corner of his mouth. He did it nice and slow, allowing me to glimpse a metal bar that now sat in his tongue. He pierced it! And it had felt amazing when he flicked…..oh did he flick.

"So, Trouble, which dessert did you prefer in the end? "

The lascivious wink that Gabriel sent her made her giggle in response. Luke beamed back at her and shot Gabriel a smirk. Feeling a little saucy, Sang smirked back.

"Honestly? I can't decide. Sorry I couldn't be of more help. You might want to ask Uncle's opinion on which is better. You might want to try a different method of presentation though."

The mirroring looks of total shock and slight horror made Sang burst out laughing. Never mind that she was a naked sticky mess at the moment, sitting on the kitchen counter. She felt so satisfied in that moment, but her eyes drew her back to those yummy trails of chocolate and cream down Gabriel's chest and the dollops along Luke's mouth.

"Now what say you boys about me returning the favor?"


	2. Chocolate May be Good, but WC is Better

Alrighty chickadees! After a hellish week, I finally got it up! Hopefully it is to your liking.

******Last Time: **___The mirroring looks of total shock and slight horror made Sang burst out laughing. Never mind that she was a naked sticky mess at the moment, sitting on the kitchen counter. I felt so satisfied in that moment, but my eyes drew her back to those yummy trails of chocolate and cream down Gabriel's chest and the dollops along Luke's mouth._

_"____Now what say you boys about me returning the favor?"_

******Now:**

At my daring proclamation, both boys stiffened in surprise, their expression blank. It was as if they couldn't quite make what I said compute into their riled brains. Feeling emboldened, I unfolded myself and slinked off the counter top. It wasn't until I was a few steps away from the both of them that Luke seemed to snap out of his daze. Gabriel didn't come to until I was right in front of him. Not giving them time to react, I stood up en pointe and swiped off a small dollop of caramel on Luke's chin, before spinning and taking a shot at one of the trails of cream on Gabe's chest that had been taunting me for the last five minutes. I tilted my head as if considering the taste, a mock look of consideration adorning my features.

"Hmmmm, could use a little more salt."

Luke's mouth twitched and a slow smile began spreading across his face, lighting it up, as his eyes darkened. Gabriel had a gob smacked look on his face, but the interest in his eyes was quickly transforming from amazement to a rabid hunger. I found myself suddenly entranced by the sheer level of desire in Gabriel's crystal eyes. His beautiful baby blue eyes had faded to just the faintest hint of a ring, making his eyes appear black and dark. He slowly raised a hand up to my lips and ghosted lightly across them.

"Trouble….?"

The emotions and questions buried in that single word set my trembling. Trouble, are you being serious now? Trouble, are you ok with this? Trouble, why are you so beautiful? Trouble, is this a dream? An oddly vulnerable look graced his features as his eyes implored me intently. It was as if he was trying to find the answers to the world's greatest mystery and he would find the answer in my face. It struck me suddenly that I could either make or destroy Gabriel right then and the sheer weight of the responsibility of that power sobered me instantly.

I reached my hand up gently and caressed his cheek lightly. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch, the slightest of tremors running down his frame. I stood up on my toes and when his eyes opened in response, I placed an open mouthed kiss on just the corner of his lips, swiping at the mess present there lightly.

After I settled back onto my heels, I took a step back and gave him a warm, sincere smile. He beamed back at me and whatever gloom that had settled on him before had vanished. Seeing this, I felt my lips curl up into a flirty grin and I gave him a small wink. A light touch on my arm made me turn my head to the side in question. Luke's normally warm gaze met mine and I felt a little startled to find them looking suddenly somber. I didn't like that look on his face at all. His was a face meant for easy grins, dreamy eyes, and playful smirks.

"Sang, pumpkin, you really don't have to this. Gabe and I, well, we did this for you. It was all about making you happy and showing you how grateful we are that you have chosen to be a part of our merry band of insanity. We're, I mean, we were not expecting anything in return. It was a gift we were happy to give."

His face was so earnest and sincere as he stated this, that I melted just a little bit. However, as touched as I was by the sentiment, and boy had it felt amazing, I found myself really wanting to do this. I had admired them all separately and together practically from day one. Now I would have a chance to really explore and touch them as they had me. Besides, how fair would it be if I was the only one to get any pleasure out of this encounter?

"But Luke, I really, really want to do this. Is that ok? Will you let me?"

His eyes darkened rapidly and his internal struggle with himself was reflected across his face. To prevent him from talking himself out of this, I grabbed his wrist and started tugging him along towards the counter. I reached my other hand out blindly and Gabriel grasped it immediately. I could feel the boys move after me slowly, their movements a bizarre combination of caution and eagerness. It was as if either boy was afraid to believe that this was really happening. As if they feared that the moment they accepted the situation, I would suddenly disappear on them.

Well, that wasn't going to happen. Ever. I dragged them both up to the counter and dropped their hands at the same time. I pointed at first one boy then the other. "You, you, stay."

At their bemused expressions, I shot them a quick wink before I sauntered across the kitchen. I walked through the door leading to the dining room, naked as the day I was born. The chill of the deserted room sent goose bumps rising across my body and I quickly located what I had come for. By the time I had gotten back to the kitchen area where I had left the boys, their expressions had morphed into wicked amusement, their eyes sparkling and excited.

I set the dining room chair down facing the chair that had been used at the start of our little tryst. Blind taste test indeed. Feeling further empowered by the whole scenario, I snapped my fingers at them and pointed to the two chairs.

"Sit." I commanded, trying to infuse as much authority into my tone as possible.

While they sat down promptly, large grins covered their faces. "Look at her, Gabe, giving commands like she's a general, a tiny naked general at that. How freaking adorable."

"She is so fucking cute. She can give me orders any day."

They shared amused grins and I felt a small pout grace my mouth. Small bubbles of irritation popped in my veins at their teasing, but slightly condescending tones. Oh, they thought it was adorable when I gave orders did they? I had a sudden desire to wipe their looks of smug amusement off their faces. Catching sight of the remnants of my discarded clothing and the silk scarf, sudden inspiration hit me and I felt a smirk settle on my face.

I snatched up the small pile of clothing and turned to the boys, my smirk transforming into a look of triumph. Luke and Gabriel shot each other a quick glance and their grins faltered. I sashayed up to Gabriel and teasingly traced a finger along his collarbone as I slipped around behind him. He stiffened and followed my progress by turning his neck, his eyes intent upon me. I grabbed first one wrist and then the other and held them together behind the chair. While silent questions danced within his eyes, Gabriel did not resist and submitted to my actions.

As I began to use my torn panties to bind his wrists together, I heard his breathing pick up and his piercing click against his teeth quietly as he licked his lips. He swallowed loudly a few times as I walked around to his front. His blue eyes were fever bright in their intensity as they bore into mine. I shot him a small grin as I covered his beautiful gaze with the silk scarf, making sure to tie it snug against his eyes, but not too tightly. After I had it secured to my satisfaction, I leaned slowly against his face, putting my mouth near his ear.

"Now be a good boy, Gabriel, and stay right there."

I spun to focus on Luke as I heard an answering groan from behind me. All traces of humor had been wiped from Luke's lovely features and a flush had returned to his high cheek bones. As I approached him slowly, he did my work for me and put his arms together complacently behind the chair. I grasped my remaining articles of clothing, my discarded blouse and torn bra, tightly and walked around Luke as he tracked my progress raptly. I quickly bound his wrists together with the remnants of my bra and placed a light kiss on Luke's right shoulder. The muscle below the spot quivered briefly and I could feel the tension in his body. I lightly grasped his chin and forced his head back so that I was looking at his beautiful chocolate pools upside down. I quickly rolled up my blouse and settled the material over his eyes, cutting off his hungry and passionate gaze.

I gently removed his silken blond locks from the ineffectual clip and secured the cloth behind his head. I left his hair hanging loose and placed a second gentle kiss upon his upturned forehead. Sliding down to his left ear, I gave him a quick nip to the crest and he groaned lowly in response before I stepped away. I surveyed the results of my endeavor and couldn't help drinking in the site before me. Gabriel appeared to be heaving in large gulps of air and breathing out through his nose. Occasionally, his tongue would dart out as he played unconsciously with the delicious metal bar in his tongue. Luke was trembling in anticipation and the muscles in his arm would flex and relax as he appeared to test out my ties. He was tilting his head back and forth in an attempt to locate me, I think.

Feeling as if I had made them sweat it out enough, I took some pity on them. "Now this tiny naked general orders you soldiers to not move an inch or to say a word until I command otherwise. Is that understood?" Twin nods and grunts of assent met my expectant gaze. Feeling pleased, I nodded my own head.

"Good boys."

At this, I turned to appraise the collection of delicious goods sprawled across the counter. Tubs of melted milk and dark chocolate, caramel, and berry sauce greeted my eyes. My mouth watered at the delicious spread before me as I imagined them topping the delicious spread behind me. I could also see bowls of chocolate and vanilla ice cream that was currently melted into a soupy mess. It was the final item on the counter that drew and held my gaze. I carefully lifted a hand and dipped a single digit into the creamy concoction before bringing it to my mouth. Hmmmmm, fresh, homemade whipped cream. Perfect.

Selecting the treat, I quietly turned around to assess my potential victims. The boys appeared to be trying their hardest to follow my orders, but they fidgeted and strained ever so slightly against their bonds. Gabriel in particular appeared to be struggling with himself. I found myself glancing from first one boy to the other, trying to determine who to approach first. A small whisper of a whimper from Gabriel settled my indecision and I turned my focus on him. Luke would just have to wait for now.

I silently crept up to Gabriel and fully assessed the sight that graced my vision. And what a vision he was. His slim, but defined chest heaved with each breath he drew in and his abdominals quaked and danced under his skin. His jeans hung low on his slim hips and the start of that delicious V peaked out, covered in the remnants of the chocolate and cream that had melted down his front. While sitting, Gabriel's torso was an uncomfortable height for what I wanted to do. I debated briefly before sucking up my fraying courage and I dropped across Gabriel's lap, straddling his legs.

Gabriel stopped breathing in his surprise and sucked in his stomach for a second. His legs were rigid under me and he shifted once he recovered slightly. I felt something hard brush against my thigh and in confusion, I shifted and pressed further into it. Gabriel froze completely and a guttural moan escaped his parted mouth. As I connected the dots, I felt a blush flush rapidly across my face and down my neck.

"Sorry Gabriel, I didn't mean to." A second groan was the only response I received, as Gabriel bit his lip in desperation to hold his tongue. After my initial mortification, I found my natural curiosity rise up within me. Right in front of my eyes was one of those trails of chocolate sauce that had led me to distraction earlier. Gathering up my mettle, I leaned forward and I swiped one long slow lap of my tongue in an attempt to gather as much of the treat as I could. The rich sweetness of the chocolate combined with the salty slick of Gabriel's sweat made for a heady mixture on my tongue and I released a small moan at the taste. The muscles in Gabriel's chest quivered and his breathing picked up again. Gaining confidence, I dipped a finger within the container of the whipped cream and swiped it messily across the prominent arch of his collarbone. I slowly followed the trail, making sure to gather every last drop of the cool and lightly sweet treat. Much better, I thought to myself

I began experimenting with different locations along his body, listening to the growing chorus of sounds that emitted from Gabriel's lips as a guide. Even in pleasure, Gabriel's voice was golden and smooth. It caressed over my body and down my spine, pooling into my belly into an ever growing ache. I began to map out his body slowly, making sure to be thorough in my endeavor. At each whimper, cry, moan, and guttural rumble I wrenched out of his body, I felt more and more like a master musician. Gabriel became my instrument and I made him sing.

I felt the evidence of Gabriel's enjoyment stiffen until it was rock hard against my inner thigh. In experimentation, I rocked my hips gently into his narrow hip bones and he cried out. I froze, afraid I had hurt him with my movement. He only leaned his face into my shoulder and I felt him rock his hips into mine, whimpering into the side of my neck. Picking up on his cue, I started up a rhythm of meeting him rock for rock. Sparks of pleasure zinged through my core as I picked up the pace, chasing that wave of pleasure I knew was building up inside. As I focused on maintaining the current pace, I placed a dollop of the whipped cream onto my tongue and placed my lips gently onto Gabriel's. He hungrily accepted my kiss and swiftly took control, swiping his tongue into my mouth.

The cold and velvety caress of his piecing combined with the musky, salty warmth of his tongue was extremely pleasurable. I knew it had felt delicious and could make me see stars when he was between my legs, but I could never imagine that kissing could make me shiver with pure pleasure. Our hips and tongues bumped and ground together in ever more frantic motions, seeking some grand conclusion. Gabriel suddenly froze underneath me and groaned loudly and long into my mouth. His hips jolted in uncoordinated bursts before he suddenly slumped against the chair, boneless and replete. He looked glorious in his sweaty, blissed out, and breathless state.

I fought back a groan of disappointment as I realized what had happened. Gabriel had held out as long as he could, but he had reached his release before I had. I tempered my frustration with the knowledge that I had already climaxed once today and I still had one my boys to take care of. Gabriel had showed amazing restraint this whole time by biting off his words, but he broke when he recovered enough to realize what had happened himself.

"Shit, Trouble! Sang, I'm so sorry! That was really shitty of me, I'm so sor-"

I broke off his frenzied rush of apologies by crushing my mouth down onto his. I pulled back and felt myself grin. "What did I say about talking, soldier?" I taunted him and gave him a light smack to his chest as I got off his lap. He grinned in response and I saw him bite his bottom lip in an attempt to remain quiet. Satisfied with my accomplishment, I picked up the container of whipped cream and finally turned my attention to Luke. I had not heard a peep out of him this entire time and I finally caught site of what my playing with Gabriel had done to him.

A thin sheen of sweat covered his chest and small trickles fell down his beautiful and muscular torso. Almost violent tremors wracked his entire frame and his face was screwed up with the amount of concentration it took to keep himself in place. The muscle in his jaw twitched violently as he ground his teeth together. He was breathing in deep, controlled breathes and I could see his hands clenched into tight fists. A deep rush of guilt welled up at his current state, feeling like a horrible person for doing this to him. I rushed over and gently cupped his cheek so I could look in on him, raising his face so I could get a better look.

His face relaxed almost instantly at my touch and I was taken aback. Moments ago, he had looked like he had been in extreme pain, but his entire frame had gone from complete rigidity to fully relaxed in the span of a heartbeat. The speed of the complete transformation left me more than a confused. He leaned fully into my hand and I felt my concern beginning to slip away. Whatever had been the matter appeared to have disappeared when I approached him. I dropped into his lap swiftly, fully intending to pay Luke back for the delicious experience earlier this evening and for making him wait.

This time, I was not surprised to feel the hardness in his lap pressing up into my legs. He appeared to be fully hard, based off of my experience with Gabriel. At the confident rocking of my hips, Luke groaned huskily and low in response. I had just smeared my first dollop of whipped cream across his neck when I caught a loud jingling and clatter from the front of the restaurant. Luke and I froze, ears desperately opening to catch any sound. The loud rumble of North's voice and the rich bass chuckle of Silas reached our ears, followed by the nice baritone of Uncle's voice. I heard Gabriel curse spectacularly behind me and suddenly he was lifting me up off of Luke. As soon as I was clear from his lap, Luke popped up and ripped off my blouse from his eyes.

The panic in his gaze was clear to me as he and Gabriel had a quick conversation in that silent way of theirs. Faster than I could comprehend, they appeared to have reached an agreement and we were suddenly shoving our way into what appeared to be a small broom closet. I found myself tightly sandwiched with Gabriel behind me and Luke to my front. Despite the blood pounding in my ears and the adrenalin rushing through my veins, I was very much aware of my bare breasts pressing against the rise of Luke's very bare front. The inferno that was Gabriel pressed into my back and I felt as if I would melt between their combined heat.

I forced myself to focus on what was going on in the kitchen. North and Silas's booming voices suddenly increased in volume and I jolted in surprise. They must have just walked into the heart felt like it would burst out of my chest at any moment. I could feel the matching pounding of the boy's hearts against my ribcage as we all froze.

"Ah, what the fuck is this shit? Fucking Luke! He knows better than to leave a fucking mess all over the kitchen!"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, I got a mental image of the mess of chocolate, berry, caramel sauce and whipped cream that must have been all over the counter and on the floor. Half eaten cake and mousse smeared across the countertop and the table cloth, probably irreparably stained with two lone chairs sitting prominently facing one another nearby. I pressed my face into Luke's chest to smother my giggles at this mental image. I felt answering shudders in the front and back and knew that the boys had imagined the same image. After all, we hadn't been all the careful or clean.

I heard a low whistle and a slight chuckle before Silas interrupted North's ranting. "Maybe he and Gabriel got into a food fight? Weren't they supposed to be here working on the new desserts for the menu?"

"That they were, but those boys know better than to leave the kitchen in this state." Uncle's tone sounded disappointed and more than a little irritated. I felt Luke flinch in front of me, a wince of his face. From what I had seen of his interactions with Uncle, it was obvious that Luke really admired and loved the man. He probably did not like disappointing him.

"Damn right they know fucking better! What the fucking shit were they thinking!?"

"Well, we can't leave this as it is. We need to clean up this mess. I'll make Gabe and Luke work extra shifts for this one." I winced myself at Uncle's irritated tone and felt really bad that the boys were getting blamed for a mess that we had all made.

Suddenly, a series of loud clattering sounded nearby and I jumped in response. Luke saw my confusion and signed to me. The sink. He's throwing dishes in it. I felt Gabriel's arms tighten around my waist and Luke tightened his own arms in response. I listened as North rampaged around the kitchen, cursing up a blue streak, with Silas grumbling intermittently.

A sudden twist of the door knob in front of us froze the breath in my lungs. Oh no! If it was North, we were all about to die. I also felt a twinge of guilt at what he or Silas would think if they found us here. The sudden influx of bright light blinded me and I was able to pick up a small inhalation of air. When my vision cleared, I found myself staring into the gob smacked face of Uncle.

Oh, I lied, this was so much worse than North or Silas. I felt Luke and Gabe angle themselves in front of me, covering me as fully as possible from Uncle's shocked gaze, but there was no way he didn't see my state of undress. Combined with the shirtless state of the boys and the remnants of our experimentation, there was no way Uncle had any doubt about what we had been up to. I waited for Uncle to start yelling at us, which would in turn attract North and Silas. However, I found my mouth pop open as Uncle swiftly shut the closet door. I heard him clear his throat loudly once, twice.

"On the other hand, how about we leave this for the boys to clean up bright and early tomorrow? We're all a little tired and I'm sure it will be a fascinating explanation as to why the boys left the kitchen this way. Besides, I got the keys that I had left behind, so why don't we call it a night?"

I found myself further shocked at Uncle's response. He had totally just covered our butts! I had been almost certain that this night was going to end in tears and screaming. That Silas and North would never want to speak to me again. I had been afraid that North would end up hating Luke, a thought that sent a pang through my heart. I would have never expected this outcome at all. Despite my mortification at getting caught in such a compromising position, I felt a surge of warmth and gratitude to Uncle.

After another agonizing fifteen minutes in which Uncle cajoled North and Silas into leaving, I finally heard the group leave the kitchen. I released a huge gust of air in relief and heard two answering relieved chuckles. That had been way too close. I opened my mouth to make sure the boys were ok when we heard the door open again. We instantly tensed up in response and I heard a loudly jangle of noise outside the door. I tried to understand what was happening when I heard North's voice raise in question.

"What are you doing Uncle? Did you forget something again?"

"Oh no, I was just locking up for the night."

At his amused tone, I found myself confused further. Luke and Gabriel apparently understood his meaning, however, because their arms around me became rigid and Luke's mouth dropped open in what appeared to be horror. After the diner fell into silence once again, Luke and Gabriel both frantically reached for the door knob and jiggled it desperately. When it refused to budge even the slightest inch, I understood what had happened. Uncle had locked us in! Any warm feelings of gratitude that I had felt towards the man evaporated in an instance. As I snapped out of my horrified thoughts, I heard Luke and Gabriel squabbling back and forth.

"Can't you pick this fucking lock?"

"Dude, it locks with a padlock on the outside. How in the hell do you propose I picklock it?'

As they snipped at one another, I slid down the wall of the closet in a daze. It wasn't the right place, nor the right time, but I felt a hysterical giggle bubble up my throat. Before I knew it, I was howling in laughter, tears streaming down my face. I was stuck, buck naked, in a broom closet with a half naked Gabriel and Luke after being locked in by Luke's had seen me mostly naked. The boys were looking down at me with dumbfounded expression before they slowly started grinning. Pretty soon, chuckles burst out. Within moments, we were all howling laughing at the insanity of the situation, our arms cradling our stomachs until they hurt.

After the cathartic release of our giggle fit, we sat side by side. I felt Luke's hip press into mine as he leaned into my one side and Gabriel's leg lined up with mine on the other. Once we had recollected ourselves enough, I found myself breaking the silence.

"So we're stuck in a closet until Uncle seems fit to let us out. What should we do to pass the time?"

The boys chuckled in response to my question and I felt Luke wrap his arm around my shoulder. He dropped his mouth down to my ear and the sudden husky quality of it went right to my belly.

"Well, we never did get to finish what we started did we? And look, you even brought the whipped cream!"


	3. W C is better, but S'mores are Best

Alright you dirty birdies, here it is. By very popular demand, the next installment of the Chocolate series. Enjoy!

******Last Time: **_"____So we're stuck in a closet until Uncle seems fit to let us out. What should we do to pass the time?"_

___The boys chuckled in response to my question and I felt Luke wrap his arm around my shoulder. He dropped his mouth down to my ear and the sudden husky quality of it went right to my belly._

_"____Well, we never did get to finish what we started did we? And look, you even brought the whipped cream!"_

******Now: **At Luke's playful but gruff statement, the humor I had been experiencing drained away as I felt my belly warm instantly. Now that the panic at being discovered had faded, my mind instantly harkened back to the pure pleasure that my boys had gifted me with. I remembered the glorious sounds that Gabriel had made at my administrations and how he had looked, blissed out and flushed. I remembered Luke coiled so tightly, he had looked to be in agony. As he had said, we had been rudely interrupted and after everything, I felt I more than owed him pay back, twice over.

Without further prompting I hefted myself over Luke's lap and hooked my legs around his hips. He stiffened at the movement, obviously not expecting my enthusiastic response. I felt him begin to harden under me once more as he drew in a shaky breath. I kept my gaze locked on Luke's chocolate pools as I blindly reached to the side for the bowl of the creamy treat I had brought with me. I dipped two of my fingers into the airy substance and drew a thick line across Luke's right pectoral. The muscle contracted tightly as I quickly lapped up the whipped cream. I felt more than heard the deep rumble that Luke emitted at the languid motion.

I had the sudden desire to map Luke out as thoroughly as I had Gabriel. I wanted to know every sound that he made. I wanted to see him come completely undone under my experimenting touch. Luke's dark gaze turn liquid black and I began my exploration. I was initially disappointed, as Luke wasn't as vocal as Gabriel had been. He would bite his lip and I would hear just the barest of groans before he cut himself off. I knew that he was enjoying himself, as displayed by the steel rod poking into leg. I found my frustration building as my curiosity rose. I stopped playing with the whipped cream and traced along the fine hairs that went from Luke's belly button to below his waistline.

Luke tensed and I heard a gusty inhalation in question at my actions. I ignored his curiosity and trailed down over his low riding jeans until the tip of my finger rested above the stiff bump I found there. As I pressed down in interest, I was shocked by the sharp hiss above me and the deep groan to my side. I raised my eyes back up to Luke's face to see it contorted in the same expression of pleasure-pain that Gabriel had worn before. A glance at Gabriel confirmed what I had suspected. His gaze was fixed firmly on my wondering hand and I could see a matching bulge in his own delightfully tight jeans. I felt satisfaction well up in me and I pressed down more firmly, keeping my gaze on Luke's face. His eyes closed tightly as he laid his head back and a full scale moan escaped his lips. A bright flush was painted across his lovely high cheekbones and I saw the beginnings of his tight control crack.

"I want this off. Now, soldier."

Luke stiffened in surprise as his eyes snapped open to lock on mine. Without waiting for him to react, I got up out of his lap and turned to Gabriel. Pointing to his pants, I locked eyes with his startled crystal blues and snapped a finger at him.

"You too, private. I want to do a strip search."

The boys shared a look and I knew that an entire conversation was taking place. They seemed to come to a consensus and stood up in unison. They both focused on me as they began to peel off their pants slowly. I found myself entranced as they slipped them down over their lean hips and let them drop to the floor. I found myself instantly focused on Luke, fully erect and bare to my gaze. I distantly noted that Luke had not been wearing any underwear as Gabriel quickly stripped out of his boxers.

After Gabriel was fully exposed to my gaze as well I found myself fully focused on the two similar, but so very different erect appendages. I had had a vague understanding from biology and sex education of what a penis looked like, but I had never seen one, let alone two, fully erect. The now familiar ache began pulsing through my center again as I looked on hungrily at the glorious site before me. The v that I had seen above Gabriel's jeans before was a perfect visual guide to Gabriel's very prominent rock hard erection. I was shocked at the size of his penis. It was much thicker than I anticipated and the length seemed larger than I would have expected. Luke was much more proportional in regards to size. He was not as thick but he definitely had length to spare. I felt my mouth drying out and I licked my lips briefly.

I had been so enraptured by the sight before me that I don't know how long I stood there in anticipation. It wasn't until Gabriel started shifting and fidgeting in place that I snapped out of my cock-induced trance. I could now see the sudden tension in Gabriel's face, tight with worry. I was thrown for a loop at this unexpected look in this context until it hit me what he was worried about. I had noticed that Gabriel could be very insecure about himself at times and my intense but silent scrutiny must have worried him for some reason. Luke was just focused on me, rapt and hungry.

I gave Gabriel a small smirk and shot a wink his way in reassurance before I cautiously approached them both. I returned my gaze downward and lightly placed the tips of my fingers on the jaws of each boy. Gabriel shuddered lightly and his crystal eyes seemed to glow with an unearthly light. Luke leaned into my touch and closed his eyes as one hard and sharp quiver worked his entire frame. I lightly began to skim down their defined chests, over rock hard muscles that jumped as I passed over them, through the dips of their belly buttons and followed the trails of hair down to the prize below. At my light touch, a harsh spasm went through Luka as Gabriel uttered a soft curse under his breath. I hesitated a moment before I wrapped my hands firmly around each and took in the odd sensation. They were hot in my hand, both rock hard but somehow velvet soft. Up close I began to notice slight differences in color and shape. I released me grip to trail up to the prominent and swollen heads when Luke and Gabriel uttered mirroring moans of loss.

I looked up from the area of my interest to see what my exploration was doing to my boys. If I had thought Gabriel had looked unwound before, he looked completely wrecked now. He alternated between leaning back against the wall for support and boring intently on my querying touch. Luke was trembling and he had a hand propped against the wall in support. His eyes looked sinfully dark as they devoured me. A sharp ache went straight to my sex at the sight of these two amazing boys falling apart effortlessly at my clumsy administrations.

Remembering that I still owed Luke pay back, combined with my own curiosity. I began to slowly kneel before Luke. I kept my grip on both boys, but turned my attention solely on Luke's magnificent architecture. Luke stopped breathing as his gaze focused on my mouth. I noticed a small bead of liquid on the tip of his penis and lapped it up swiftly before I could hesitate. An explosion of an unexpected combination of salty, sweet, and musk broke out over my tongue as I contemplated the taste. Underneath it all was a hint of something that I was positive was all Luke. The combination was a heady mixture on my tongue and I found it oddly pleasant. It was different from anything I had tasted before, but once I got a taste, I wanted more. I licked at the head, intent on chasing any last trace of the taste. I popped it into my mouth and continued my experimentation. Luke's moan was loud and long and I felt satisfaction settle into my chest. The weight of his penis on my tongue and the sensation of it in my mouth was indescribable. I began alternating between sucking and licking, using the sounds Luke made as a guide.

"Oh god, oh god….Sang….like that, god, just like that…..Oh, oh, oh! So fucking hot Sang. I can't, oh god,,,,,Sang, baby…."

It was a litany of unintelligible words and phrases. I felt my confidence grow with each strung out word, the sound breathless and needy in a way I would have never expected from Luke. His fingers wound through my hair and grabbed firmly. He didn't pull at me, so I think he was doing in to anchor himself. I had been so fully focused on pleasuring Luke that I didn't realize I had forgotten about Gabriel until I felt his warm hand trace down my spine from behind. I tensed up in surprise, which snapped Luke out of his haze of pleasure. I pulled away from Luke to look back at Gabriel. He was staring at my naked sex in a glassy daze. He blinked and refocused on me, a question in his eyes. He glanced at Luke and he must have seen what he was looking for because he was focused back on me in seconds.

"Trouble…..I..I mean….Sang, you have to know I love you right? That Luke and I, we adore you with every fucking particle of our beings. It's fucking unreal how much we love you."

"Sang, baby, he's totally right. I love you with everything that I am. We did this so we could show you that physically, but you have gone above and beyond our expectations tonight. And we love that you did that. But, can we…..I mean, if you're not ok with it sweetie, just tell us no and we'll do whatever you want, but can we go further Sang?"

"But only if you want Trouble! I fucking swear, if you say to stop right now, we will. We're not trying to force you to do anything you don't want to do. If we're being dicks, just tell us. But, Trouble, we're asking you if you'd be ok to go all the way with us?"

I felt my heart pick up as the full weight of their concerned but hopeful gazes met mine. I had kissed all of the boys multiple times and had gone pretty far with a few by this point, but I had never had an experience like tonight. And to go that extra step was intimidating to be sure, but the sheer thrill of excitement that raced through me took me by surprise. I studied my two boys in front of me and felt a calm certainty enter my mind.

"Luke, Meanie…..Yes. I would love to do that with you. Please, can we?"

Twin sets of groans answered my plea and I found myself being lifted up for a demanding kiss with Luke. His mouth was a dizzying mix of sweetness and pure male musk. I felt Gabriel press up behind me trailing open mouthed kisses from one shoulder to the next, his hands ghosting down my sides before they gripped my hips firmly. I felt their equally demanding needs press up against my stomach and my lower back as they continued their slow and luxurious assault on my body. I heard the sound of packaging tear before Gabriel leaned into my ear.

"Sang? Trouble, I'm going to go really slowly, ok? Just, breathe through it sweetheart."

Gabriel gently spread my legs apart before I felt him at my entrance. All the while, Luke was thoroughly mapping out my mouth with his tongue. He gently bit my bottom lip and tugged. I gasped into his mouth as shocks of pleasure pulsed down my spine. Suddenly, Gabriel began slowly stretching me, his face buried into my shoulder, a hiss escaping his lips. He reached a point where he was forced to stop. Luke noticed my stiffening against the intrusion and he intensified his actions, drawing my attention. Gabriel whispered a small apology into my neck before he snapped past my barrier. The sharp sting of pain caught me by surprise, but my cry of pain was swallowed by Luke.

Gabriel froze and whispered apologies over and over. Luke pulled away and lapped up the sudden tears of pain that fell from my eyes. As they both showered me with love and adoration, the sting faded into a slow dull ache. I felt stretched and full. It was a new sensation that I quickly found different, but comforting. I experimentally pushed back into Gabriel and he released a guttural, almost primal moan.

"Trouble, if I don't move now, I'm going to fucking blow my load right now and I don't want to leave you hanging like before. Is that ok?"

I gave a small whimper and nodded my head. At the motion, Gabriel pulled out slowly and snapped his hips forward. I jolted in surprise and the needy gasp that escaped at the bolt of pleasure was quickly swallowed by Luke as he began to fondle my aching breasts. Gabriel's firm grips on my hips tighten as he fell into a pace that curled my toes in pleasure, that magical friction between my thighs growing with each stroke. At a particularly loud shout of pleasure from me, I felt Luke twitch hard against my stomach. This brought my awareness back to Luke's lovely cock and I pushed Luke back a step. His lips were swollen and his eyes fully dilated, a look of confusion crossing his face.

Instead of answering, I gripped him at the base and bent over. This seemed to agree with Gabriel, for he picked up the pace and I loved how deep he was suddenly going. I popped Luke back into my mouth and began attacking it as he had once attacked my breasts. He tasted so incredibly good, the velvet steel of him in my mouth sliding easily in and out. Gabriel helped out in my endeavor, as every time he snapped forward, it pushed Luke deeper. My mouth was so wet and slippery that he fit easily inside. Pretty soon, I felt his tip hit the back of my throat and the reaction I feared never happened. Instead of gagging, my throat just opened up and let him in. Each moan from me wrenched a guttural groan from Luke, so I took to humming, which seemed to drive him wild.

Gabriel and Luke seemed to move in tandem with me. I felt like a spring was coiling ever tighter in my belly and any moment, it was going to violently snap. I felt one of Gabriel's hands release my hip from his bruising grip to reach between my dripping folds and find the hot button of ecstasy. One firm stroke, two and I was lost in the tsunami of euphoria that flooded my mind and rocked through my body. Gabriel tightened his grip on my hips as he snapped forward a few more times until he groaned low in his release. The hot spurt of salty, sweet musk bathed over my tongue and I had to swallow or risk chocking on the heady mixture.

My body felt fully boneless and if it wasn't for Gabriel's strong arms, I'm positive I would have collapsed. Before I could catch my breath fully, I felt Gabriel's hands trail down to the backs of my knees, only to lift me up and spread my thighs. The actions caught me by surprise and I felt as if I would pitch forward, but Luke was suddenly there, all male and ready for more. He had pulled a condom from somewhere and put it on in my daze and without a further word, he guided himself and entered me quickly. The heat of being sandwiched so tightly between the two of them was unbelievable and my head was spinning at the pleasure of Luke's intrusion. Gabriel's magical tongue trailed and sucked along my earlobes, my neck, and shoulders, biting and sucking intermittently.

My full weight was being carried by these incredibly strong boys, these perfect specimens of the male species and our pace was growing ever more frantic. I met Luke thrust for thrust and I lost all concepts of time and place. When I peaked for the third and final time that night, the world shattered into a million sparkling lights and I dropped off into a sea of pleasure. Minutes later, I came back to awareness to find myself cradled in Luke's arms, with both boys leaning in and concern etched across their painfully handsome features. I realized that I had been dressed in Luke's button up shirt sometime as I was passed out, which fell down to my lower thighs.

"Sang, sugar plum? Are you ok? Were we too rough?"

"Trouble, I'm so sorry! You're just so fucking sexy I lost my shit for a moment. Did we hurt you?"

At their concerned eyes, I felt myself tear up a little. They always thought of me first in everything. Before they could start panicking over the tear that slipped out of my eye, I leaned a hand up and cradled each of their faces.

"No, stop. It was perfect you guys. Absolutely perfect."

They beamed the largest smiles I had ever seen back at me. At my large yawn and drooping eyes, the boys lay down and wrapped their arms around me. I felt bone weary but so incredibly loved, safe, and satisfied in that moment between my two boys. As we were about to drift off, and idea popped into my head which made me giggle softly.

"What is it Trouble?"

"You know, we make a pretty delicious s'more together."

I drifted off into oblivion to the rich laughter of my boys.

The sudden brightness that flooded our previously dim surroundings jolted all three of us back to awareness. The shocked gasp and flustered mumbling above me made me lift my eyes in dread. Fortunately, or not depending on how you looked at it, the man standing in the doorway was a perfect stranger to me. He was very tall, had beautiful blue eyes, and short blond hair. A bright red flush spread across his features and he continued to stutter in absolute shock. Gabriel and Luke were fully awake at this point and didn't seem to care that they were as naked as the day they were born. They did, however, try to block me from the view of the stranger.

"Corey, what gives man? What is taking you so l-"

At this, a familiar form walked into sight and his mouth dropped open in shock. The last time I had seen him, Marc's mismatched eyes had been glazed on pain meds and I have a feeling he didn't remember me. A slow gleam of amusement entered his hypnotic eyes.

"Holy shit! Luke? Gabriel? What the hell are you doing naked in a closet?"

At this, a third male popped into my view and I felt my shock give way to instant and total mortification. The stranger had dark hair, a ring pierced through his lip and tattoos upon his very strong arms. A wicked grin began creeping across face and his curious eyes began scanning the three of us. There was no way that they couldn't figure out what we had been up to, what will the sex mussed hair, swollen lips, and obvious hickies we were all sporting. The last male let out a low whistle.

"Well, lookie here. Baby Gabe and Luke have been getting up to some naughty things with a pretty little bird. Kinky shit, too, by the look of it. I think you both became men last night. I'm so proud. Now I think I understand how the fuck the kitchen got like this."

"Shut the fuck up, Raven."

Gabriel growled at the third male and Luke just stared at the three intruders coldly. Corey seemed to be unsure of where to look and appeared as red as a tomato. He glanced between Luke and Gabriel, before landing on me. He turned away in obvious discomfort and I sent a silent prayer above that at least one of them was being a gentleman. Before my boys could get any more riled up, Uncle's calm and intimidating form entered the frame. In his hands, he held bundles of clothing. I recognized a pink dress in there for me and felt myself instantly forgive Uncle for locking us in last night.

"Hey! Get back to work cleaning up this mess. My idiot nephew and Gabe aside, there's a lady in there. Get your worthless hides out of here. You will not come back in here until I say so, am I understood?"

The authority in Uncle's tone wiped all traces of humor from Marc and Raven's faces and at least Marc appeared contrite. Corey was still turned away, so I couldn't see his features, but the tops of his ears and the back of his neck were still a bright red. The three older men nodded at Uncle and started walking out the kitchen, though Raven shot me one last wink before he disappeared.

"Well, I'm going to go out on a limb and say you all had a busy night. I don't want to know anything, understand? Here is what is going to happen. You are going to all get changed and you two boys are going to take Sang home. You are going to get cleaned up and then you are going to come right back here. You both owe me a double shift today for the mess you made yesterday. Do I make myself clear?"

The quiet authority in Uncle's voice made me wince. I also felt horrible that the boys were being punished and opened my mouth to protest when Gabriel and Luke both covered my mouth simultaneously.

"Crystal clear Uncle."

"We'll be back here in 30 minutes."

Uncle just gave one quick nod to us all and walked away. I dressed as quickly as possible and caught a glimpse of my reflection for the first time. My wavy dirty blond hair looked like it had survived a hurricane. It was sticking out in crazy directions and tangled completely. My mouth was very swollen and red from last night's activities. A flush still hovered over the apple of my cheeks and it looked like I had gone ten rounds with a bull. The bull had clearly won.

My muscles were forcing me to feel every part of last night's festivities and I felt like I was about to go into a coma out of desperate need for sleep. I felt myself nodding off as I stood and suddenly Luke's strong arms lifted me up. Gabriel chuckled lightly as he gently brushed my hair out of my face. I snuggled deeper into Luke's chest and I fell into an light doze.

"So fucking adorable. It just kills me how fucking cute she is without even trying."

"She is rather cute, isn't she? Doesn't seem like much of a bird though, she looks more like a aкрошечный котенок."

At the sound of Raven's voice, I felt Luke stiffen and a near silent growl rumbled under my cheek.

"Oy, shut the fuck up Raven. You say one more damn thing about Sang and I swear you will regret it."

"Shut the hell up, Raven. Sorry about this guys. We obviously didn't know you were in there, let alone with your bird. Sang, you said? We didn't see anything and I'll keep this animal on a leash. See you guys later."

"See that you do, Marc."

I didn't hear anything further as the soothing rocking of Luke's steps had me drifting fully off to sleep.

Sang had completely and totally passed out as Gabe and I brought her back home. It was a little after four in the morning and we changed her into pajamas and tucked her into bed with a kiss on each cheek. We then rushed through a quick change and hustled back to the diner. Gabriel had been charged with watching Sang last night, partly how we had escaped any panicked calls or texts over a missing Sang. I sent a prayer above that it had been Uncle to find us last night rather than North or Silas. Especially not North. He would have murdered me right then and there.

Despite the deep exhaustion in my muscles and the slight headache behind my temple, I couldn't be frustrated over having to work. I could put up with Raven's shit eating grin and lewd innuendos. I could handle the blatant curiosity in Marc's heterochromic eyes and the amused teasing throughout the day. I could handle Corey's subtle glances and red cheeks. I could handle Uncle's stern lecture and disappointed frown when he reprimanded Gabe and me. I could handle North's booming accusations about leaving the kitchen in a mess. I could handle having to work 16 hours back to back.

I could handle all of this because last night with Sang had been an honest to God fantasy come to life. Shit like that just doesn't happen to people like Gabe and I. But it had happened and it had been absolutely perfect. And when Uncle asked us later if we had made a decision over the new seasonal dessert, Gabe and I looked at each other and grinned widely.

"We decided on s'mores."


	4. S'mores Are Definitely the Best

Disclaimer: As always, these characters belong to the genius that is CL Stone. I am merely a huge fan

Here is Chocolate part 4. I hope you all enjoy!

S'mores Are Definitely the Best

I don't know if it's even possible to die from fucking blue balls, but if it is, I might be the first fucking case. Because Trouble was fucking killing me slowly every shitty second of every damn day. I couldn't even find fucking relief in my dreams. Every thing she does and says instantly conjures up images of a naked Sang, flushed and fucking begging for more. A goddamn goddess of carnal pleasure stretched out laid bare before me. A single glance of her eyes, swish of her hips, teasing touch, or glimpse of that damn tongue and I'm instantly as hard as a rock. A fucking horny as hell rock that's ready to dry hump a wall to relieve the pressure. I'm constantly being brought back to the best fucking night of my life and all I can think is when can I do it again?

And she wants it too. I can see the way she caresses me with those wanton eyes, drinking me in like a man who just escaped the fucking desert. I'm not egotistical enough to believe that I'm the only one of us who she's sexing up with her goddamn beautiful eyes. I've caught her giving subtle glances to the others and it has not gone unnoticed at all. Noticed maybe, but not interpreted. At least not fully. The others seem to be aware of a difference in our girl and they are definitely enjoying her more brazen interest, but I'm pretty sure that Luke and I are the only ones to understand Sang's new found interest fully. I'm almost tempted to say that I think we are the only ones who have been fortunate to go so far with her. I sure as hell knew we were the first. Well, technically I was Sang's first.

And wasn't that the biggest damn fucking kicker ever. Me, fucking virgin extraordinaire, was Sang's first. There was something fucking holy about that shit. I had long accepted that I would be sharing Sang in all aspects with the rest of the team. Hell, I had shared my first fucking intimate experience with the girl of my fucking dreams right along side my best friend, after all. But a girl's first was fucking special shit that they never forget. I don't know what I fucking did to earn that right, but I will thank my lucking stars forever. I knew that someday, most likely someday soon, Sang will have experiences that I could never hope to fucking compete with, but I had the consolation of being the very first one. And damn had it been a fucking memorable one.

So memorable that I had been slowly tortured every damn day since. Being around the guys with Sang giving me those fuck me eyes was fucking torture. Remembering how fucking delicious she tasted as she fell apart on my tongue made my mouth water and my dick harden. Remembering her scent as I buried myself between those sweet, sweet thighs had me wanting to recreate its essence. Remembering how that damn sinful and wicked tongue of hers felt on my body left me just fucking aching. Remembering how fucking tight, maddeningly hot, and so perfectly slick she had felt as I pounded into her over and over and over. Well, let's just say it left me so fucking hard, I was almost willing to fuck anything to relieve the intensely agonizing pressure.

To make matters worse? Trouble had tried to get into my pants every fucking moment she could. It was like Luke and I had awakened some secret fucking sex kitten that had been buried deep within Sang that night at the diner. She had cornered me in the school bathroom, the locker room, janitor's closets, her house, Kota's house, Nathan's house, the mall dressing rooms, and even in fucking Mr. Blackbourne's office. Basically any place she could fucking think to pounce on me alone and we were on like Donkey Kong. But just as we were about to get to the best fucking part, with out fail, we were interrupted. Every single damn fucking shitty time. So thus leads us to my present predicament of imminent death via the worst fucking case of blue balls in history. My cause of death will read fucking blueus ballsieus maximus, or some shit like that.

And the piece de le shitty resistence to make matters somehow fucking worse? We were in the middle of a weekend of camping. Nathan had somehow found out that Trouble had never gone camping before and had insisted we do this as a nice fun camping adventure. Or as I liked to think of it, camp blue ball hell. Because we were all in tight, intimate quarters with Trouble and with all of us being there, jack shit was happening at all. There were too many pairs of hawk eyes watching Sang's every movement that I had a snowballs chance in hell of getting any alone time with Trouble, let alone any fucking fun time. I had accepted that fact and resigned myself to a torturous but enjoyable weekend. That was until Nathan brought out the fucking s'mores.

At just the mere mention of those fucking treats, a camping rite of passage as Nathan insisted on pointing out, Luke and I shared identical looks of pain. Because I had been doing everything I could to not remember that night this weekend, but now it was fucking impossible! Trouble apparently had a similar recollection, because she gazed directly at us and made a show of darting that perfect fucking tongue across her lips at the mention of the dessert. And the heat of her eyes was about to make me fucking self-combust at any moment. But Trouble's cruelty had no boundaries. She had made the biggest production of "innocently" eating her treat.

Nathan had found a "fancy" s'mores recipe which included berry preserves on top of the normal fixings. Trouble had put extra chocolate and berries on hers, so when she ate it, trails of chocolate and berry got fucking everywhere. And damn if she wasn't the most fucking thorough person at cleaning up messes. With her fucking tongue. And those damn sounds she was making! After the second languid swipe of her tongue, lapping up the messy treat, all blood rushed southward and I was a fucking goner. Forget shitty snake charmers! Trouble was like a fucking dog charmer for how effortlessly she enraptured us all. Total silence reigned as we all watched in a fucking trance following the path of that delicious pink tongue. By the time she was done, desperate adjustments all around were a fucking necessity. Was there something worse than blue balls?

The rest of that first night had passed in a haze of painfully tight shorts, desperate horny male plights, and the unintentionally raunchiest fucking thoughts I could think of. You would think sleeping would have been a blessed reprieve, but of course not. That wouldn't be my shitty luck. We had brought what could only have been termed a tent complex. It had three separate tent units that were connected over head by large covers, so that we could freely walk between each tent without getting wet in poor weather. Mr. Blackbourne and the Doc shared one of the tents while the rest of us split up between the other two. And guess which tent Sang was set to sleep in that first night?

So somehow, I found myself with a conked out Nathan to my left and a restless Trouble on the right. Luke lay to her other side and as we settled as much as possible, I saw my own agony being reflected back. At least I wasn't alone in this. I swear that girl was trying to kill me, because the next thing I knew, Trouble was shifting around as if it was impossible to get comfortable. After the third time she pressed back into my fucking swollen dick, I had to bite back a groan. The look of faux innocence in her eyes and the mischievous smirk on her perfect face assured me that it was no fucking accident. The slim hand dipping into my sleeping bag and taking me firmly in hand was most definitely no fucking accident. A matching nearly silent groan across from Trouble clued me into the fact that I wasn't the only one being taken for a ride by her tiny hand.

I had been in a near constant state of arousal the last two and a half weeks and the delicious friction of her moving grip was an almost painful experience. The added danger of being caught by the rest of the team if we were too loud had only made the experience more intense. And let's be honest, I had been ready to blow all night, so it really only took a few minutes before I unraveled fully under Sang's enthusiastic administrations, Luke following right after. Sang licking up every drop of our cum like it was the best fucking candy ever did very little to calming down my horned up thoughts, but thankfully she took pity on us and settled in for the night for real after wards. It still took me three hours to turn my whirling thoughts off and get some sleep.

We awoke the next morning to an empty tent and an empty campground. Quickly checking our phones, we found out between the three of us that Mr. B had some Academy meeting to get to and the Doc had been called into work at the hospital. I knew that North and Silas had a mission to complete, but where the hell were the others? A small note tacked to the picnic table answered all of our questions.

___Hey Peanut,_

___A raccoon got into our supplies last night and decimated our lunch and dinner. Kota, Victor, and I are heading into the nearest town to pick up some more supplies. Keep an eye on those two lazy bums and we'll be back around noon. There's breakfast and snacks in the small cooler, so hopefully those will tide you over until we get back._

___Yours always,_

___Honey_

A thrill of anticipation went through me as a large smile broke over Trouble's face after reading the note. The look in her eyes are she stared at us could only be described as predatory and I was instantly hard again. I looked at my watch only to see that it was just past 7 in the morning. We were stuck in the campground, alone with Trouble, for 5 whole fucking hours. I shared a look with Luke and could see my own excitement mirrored in his dark eyes. By the time I had turned back to Trouble, she was bending over to open the small cooler, her movements slow and exaggerated. I bit back a growl when she began swaying her hips back and forth tauntingly before she slowly stood up again, some baggies in her hands.

"Look what I found Luke, Meanie! The fixings for chocolate pancakes, with bananas!"

Her excitement was tampered slightly by the gleam of hunger in her eyes, and I'm pretty damn sure that she wasn't thinking of the damn pancakes. We went about heating up the grill and making up the batter, the sexual tensions so fucking thick, but we kept acting normally as we made breakfast. Trouble's exaggerated moans of pleasure at each bite of the chocolate laden treat went straight to my fucking aching cock, but I forced myself to keep still and eat quietly. It wasn't until she took out a damn banana that I started losing control. Because she wasn't eating that damn fruit, she was fucking deep throating it practically, sucking and moving it suggestively in and out of her mouth, her eyes locked on ours and dark with lust. And goddamn if that wasn't the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen.

Once it was clear that she had our undivided attention, breakfast forgotten, Trouble sat her plate on the picnic table and fucking slinked up to us. She gently grabbed each of our wrists and began dragging us back to our tent. She made a large show of closing up the tent door and we just stood there like fucking idiots, our expressions lax in anticipation. She walked right over to her bag and reached her hand inside, rummaging around for a moment. When she withdrew a whole sleeve of fucking condoms, my mouth just dropped. Her eyes glittered with silent laughter as she took in our complete and utter surprise.

"Now this is what's going to happen boys. I've been patient this whole time, but a girl can only take so much interruption of her fun before she explodes. I'm sure you can understand that and I'm not wasting this golden opportunity. So you two are going to strip and you're going to put one of these on and we're going to have lots of fun. Does that sound good to you?"

Our only answer was to begin ripping our clothes off like it was a fucking race. As we stripped off all of our clothes, a large crack of thunder sounded off in the distance and I dimly noted that a sudden summer storm must be brewing. By the time we were bare, my breathing had sped up and I knew that my cock was standing at full attention. The thought of finally getting relief after these last few weeks of torture was just fucking amazing. Sang began slowly pulling off her cami top and little pajama shorts. At the site of Trouble soft and supple body in the morning light, I hardened further. I could only thank God that she seemed as impatient as I did, because she was suddenly tearing into the packets and pulling out two condoms.

I swear I stopped breathing when her hot little hand slowly began rolling the sleeve on, my mind instantly going back to last night. But I refused to blow it right then, not when I was finally getting to have sex with Trouble after all these torturous weeks. I could feel Luke's trembles from his own struggles and knew that this was going to be fast and dirty. None of us had the patience to wait. And just like that night in the diner, something that should have been awkward just worked. Luke and I knew just how to work together to make this beautiful girl fucking sing.

We ended up kneeling with our girl between us, Trouble facing me and Luke at her back. I found myself staring at her glorious breast, tender and round right in front of me and suddenly I had to know what they tasted like. Griping each firmly I lowered my head and latched on to one of those perfect rosey buds and just fucking sucked. The startled yelp of pleasure from Sang spurned me on and I began feasting on her like a fucking starving man. And damn did she taste just fucking perfect. I no longer noticed the metal bar in my tongue much these days, but as I ravaged her fucking perky, perfect mounds, it was suddenly my main focus. The juxtaposition of her smooth and soft flesh against the unrelenting metal sent shocks straight to my throbbing dick.

She was suddenly thrust up harder into my mouth and the resulting moan sent my head spinning. I released my mouthful to realize that Luke's control had fucking snapped and he had taken her from behind. He was just fucking pounding into her and she was shamelessly bucking back into him with equal frenzy. I could have just sat there watching but Sang's hand blindly reached for my face and brought my mouth right back to my original position. Taking her not so subtle hint, I renewed my attention with matching passion and I swear she moaned just that much sweeter. I kneaded and laved and nipped her to ever higher states of bliss.

Her cries were so loud in my ear as she rocked forward into my frame with each of Luke's powerful thrusts. She was pleading for more, for him to go harder and for me to suck more, to use that fucking magical tongue as she called it. We were only to happy to obey and she was strung so tight that it only took one brush of my fingers over her bundle of nerves before she was shattering with a shriek of complete ecstasy. Luke groaned his own release hard into her shoulder, but I wasn't going to let them finish and leave me behind, dammit. I lifted Sang off Luke, which cause her to tense up and he snapped his head up in confusion. I didn't give either of them a chance to ask before I impaled Trouble in one quick thrust. She sank fully on me with a low moan and then I was taking all of my frustration from the last few weeks and just fucking lost it.

It felt so much more fucking intense than I had remembered it, if that was even possible. I knew I was being rough, but Trouble's enthusiastic response assuaged any fears I might have had. As she clawed at my back, gauging long trenches into my skin, the pain only served to heighten my intense pleasure. The sound of sweat slicked skin slapping against one another echoed loudly. I lifted Trouble up and the new angle had me going in deeper. I felt her muscles begin to flutter around my dick and then she was shaking apart and my vision whited out as I followed her over the edge. She sagged against me as we both struggled to recover from the mind blowing intensity of that climax and I flopped onto my back, pulling her with me. She giggled as she fell into my chest and soon I was chuckling along with her.

"Now you two wouldn't be thinking of going to sleep, would you? We still have three hour left before the others come back and I for one do not want to waste it."

At the sound of Luke's voice, I felt embarrassed to admit that I had forgotten that he was even there. We both turned to look at Luke, who was reclining against his bag watching us. One of his hands was resting behind his head while the other was lazily stroking his fully hardened cock. His dark eyes glittered in the dim morning light and he looked immensely amused. It should have freaked me the fuck out that he was watching us both hungrily but somehow, the thought of being watched in such an intimate setting was oddly exciting. I felt myself begin to stir within Sang and I was suddenly ready for more.

Sang sat up on top of me and the sudden angle change had me groaning in pleasure. When my vision cleared again, she had an oddly curious look on her face as she glanced between the two of us. The small v that formed between her eyebrows was totally fucking adorable and she was pouting her lips just a bit in thought. I didn't know what was running through her pretty little head right then, but I found myself intrigued instantly. The hesitant finger hover over her damn kissable lips sent me over the edge and I was suddenly sitting up and kissing her. She responded in kind after a moment of surprise before she pulled back and stared into my eyes.

"What is it, Trouble? You know you can say or ask anything and we will not care. I can see a question that your just fucking begging to ask in those pretty damn eyes of yours. So ask it."

"Well, Meanie..Luke...after last time... I mean, after that night in the diner...which I loved by the way...well, I, I-"

"Spit it out Sang, it's just us. Gabe's right, sugar plum, you can ask us anything."

"Ok, here it goes. After last time, I did some research online about threesomes, that's what it was called on the internet, and I found something I kind of wanted to try with you guys, and it's totally understandable if you don't want to, but willyoubothentermeatthesametime?"

It took my brain a few moments of stopping and restarting to make what she had just said compute. The thought of Trouble researching different aspects of threesomes online short circuited my brain. Then, I finally processed what she had managed to spit out at the end there. Enter at the same time? Holy fucking shit! Was Trouble asking what I think she was asking? I felt my mouth drop open in complete shock before I turned to look at Luke. Was he okay with this? Was I? We had agreed to start this whole thing for Sang's enjoyment, but she had always been a buffer between us and it had prevented things from getting weird, in my mind at least.

An answering question rose up in Luke's eyes and he quirked his eyebrow at me. I felt suddenly unsure if I could do it, but when I looked back at Trouble, I instantly caved. She looked so terrified and unsure and I felt like an instant dick for even considering crushing her curiosity. Luke had the same look of resignation I felt and we both came to a silent agreement. After all, we had said from the very first time we considered that night at the diner that this wasn't about us. This was all about Sang and right now, she was asking us to try something that she was curious about. We could just suck up our fucking hangups and go with it. Besides, I fucking hated that look in her eyes.

"Sang, honey, we would love to try that with you. If you really want to. And if you end up not liking it or it hurts or what ever, we can stop at anytime."

"Yeah, Trouble. Sweetie, we'll take it slow and go from there, okay? But first, I need you to get off of me so I can get a new condom."

The answering smile from Sang was fucking dazzling and I knew I had made the right decision. I quickly disposed of the used condom and Luke tossed me a new foil packet. Trouble just continued watching us in anticipation as she watched us put on the new barriers and the we sank to our knees on either side of her. I wasn't exactly sure how this would work and I was worried that we were somehow going to rip her tiny body in two. After all, I may not have been the biggest of the team, but I wasn't small either and Luke was no pencil himself. But like Luke said, we would take this nice and slow and follow Trouble's cues.

She turned to face Luke this time and I was met with her lovely elegant neck. I dropped a kiss right to the nape of her neck and she trembled lightly in response. I jumped suddenly at the feeling of a large, strong hand on my dick that was most definitely not Trouble and groaned at the sensation of another hard, hot cock rubbing against my own. I tried to force myself to relax and allowed Luke to take control of the situation. He pressed us tightly against one another before he lined us up carefully with Sang's wet entrance. He gently pushed Sang down onto our combined girth and very slowly, she stretched around us until she had accepted just the tip. The combined heat of Luke and Trouble left my head whirling and I had to quickly place a hand at the base of my dick or I would have fucking blown my load right then.

Trouble whimpered softly at the double penetration, her body stiff and tense before she gradually began relaxing. The waiting was slowly killing me and I had to fight back the urge to seat myself fully inside of her again. After a few moments more, she began to wriggle back and forth a bit before she lowered herself a little further. A deep rumble in my chest was my only response and such began the slow torturous process of stretching Trouble enough to take both of us. It felt like a small eternity later before Luke and I were fully seated within Sang and the feeling was fucking intense.

We sat there in the quiet, our heavy breaths intermingling, when a loud crack broke through the sky above us and a sudden deluge of rain began pounding against our tent. The sound startled the three of us and Trouble jolted up at the noise. The next crack of thunder drowned out our cries of pleasure and then suddenly we were moving together as one. It was a haze of sensations, of hot wet heat and frenzied, fevered touches. Of salty, slick skin and firm and soft flesh combined. We were connected together into a cloud of pleasure and it was so incredibly intimate that I found myself fighting back unexpected emotion.

The summer storm outside rocked our little shelter and our movements and passions were driven to a frantic pace to match its wild energy. Trouble had become a wanton, pleasure crazed animal, rocking almost violently against Luke and I. She was driving our pace ever faster and I felt as if a fog was slowly clouding my vision as a pressure began building at the base of my skull and liquid heat pooled in my belly. The sound Sang made as she fell apart for the third time that morning was more beast then human and I roared my own release as stars danced across my vision, Luke following only a heartbeat later.

We all collapsed into a boneless heap onto our nest of sleeping bags and blankets, our pants loud in the small space. The position we had landed in pulled unpleasantly on my quickly softening dick and I carefully extracted myself. Luke seemed to have the same idea and removed himself gently. Trouble whimpered at our actions and I was afraid that we had hurt her in our reckless movements.

However, she merely flopped onto her back and reached a hand out to cradle each of our faces. No words were exchanged, but the satisfaction and gratitude was crystal clear in her eyes. I released a large gust of breath in relief before I curled myself into her, wrapping my legs around one of her tiny ones. I rested my head upon her chest, using her soft breast as a pillow. I felt her delicate fingers begin working through my sweat slicked hair and I closed my eyes under her soothing touch. Instant fatigue crept over me, but a ghosting of breath over my face had me opening my eyes again. Luke had mirrored my actions and now lay across her other side, his face only inches from mine. Sweaty strands of his long blond hair tickled at my nose and I lightly blew them away. We soundlessly stared at one another, a lethargic glaze over our eyes before I noticed a slow grin spreading across Luke's face. I felt a matching smirk cross over my own and we basked in the glow of this amazing moment.

We had just experienced the most fucking amazingly beautiful moment with the girl of our collective dreams. Again. And this had somehow exceeded the glory that had been that night at the diner by a mile. Hell, make that by twenty. I re-closed my eyes, feeling myself being pulled deeper into sleep as Sang continued to play with my hair. As the storm outside continued to rage on, the three of us slept entwined together and undisturbed.

An obnoxious ringing in my ears brought me slowly back to the land of the living. I was so warm and comfortable right then and I didn't want to fucking move. That damn ringing wasn't going away, however, and I blindly reached around with my arms before I located my discarded jeans. I ripped out the offending object and then tapped haphazardly at the screen on my phone. Raising it to my ear, I snuggled deeper into Trouble and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Why the hell haven't you guys been answering your fucking phones Gabriel?"

"Oh, I don't know Nathan, maybe because we've been taking a fucking nap?"

"A fucking nap? Don't give me that bullshit, it's 12:30 in the afternoon! What the hell have you guys been doing all morning that requires you to take a nap by noon?" Well, I could think of quite a few physically intensive things, but I wisely kept my mouth shut about that.

"Dude, chill the fuck out. A storm passed through and hit the campground pretty fucking hard. We hid out in the tent and let it pass. We must have dozed off or some shit like that, so get your fucking panties untwisted and take a fucking chill pill."

"This is not a time to be fucking joking Gabriel. That storm caused flash flooding throughout the area and it blocked the road to the campgrounds. We've been trying to get a hold of you dumb asses for hours to make sure you guys hadn't been flooded out and to make sure Peanut was okay, so excuse me for being worried. The road has finally cleared enough that we're making our way to you guys. We'll be there in ten minutes or so. Once we get there, we'll pack up and head home. There are more storms on the horizon and we don't want to get stuck."

At that he hung up and I shot up in a panic. "Fucking Christ on a stick, Luke, Trouble, get your asses up! We need to get dressed like fucking now!"

They both Jolted awake at the panic in my voice and I explained to them as quickly as I could that the other were on the way. What ensued was a panicked mad scrambling to get dressed and look semi presentable. At the used condoms, Luke and I shared concerned glances. Should we put them in our bags? I cringed at the thought of putting them in my bags, but Trouble solved that dilemma for us. She snagged them from us, ripped open the tent door and marched across the campground to the now swollen river that ran next to it. She chucked them hard into the rushing water just as the others pulled into the campground and I had to fight the insane urge to laugh hysterically.

"Sang, get away from there! The ground is probably really soft and you could fall in!"

Kota's barked order, laced with fear, had us spinning around to face the others as they approached. Firm frowns were set upon all of their faces and Nathan looked pissed.

"What the hell were you guys thinking, letting her play near the river? What part of fucking flash flood do you two not get?"

"Honey, calm down! I was trying to see if I could skip some rocks, but the water is going too fast. It wasn't their fault. They were actually just telling me to get away from the river when you guys pulled up."

At Trouble's soothing words, Nathan unruffled a bit and Kota and Victor stopped glaring at us like we were idiots. Another rumble of distant thunder reminded us all of how important it was that we get out of the area as soon as possible and we set about packing up our gear. It may have taken us longer to pack up with only part of our original numbers, but we were still all packed and loaded up by 1:30. Rain drops began splattering across the window just as we pulled out of the campground and we were on our way back.

"Princess, what is up with your hair? It's a complete mess. I'm surprised Gabriel didn't freak out and attempt to fix it earlier. What have you guys been up to this whole morning?"

Luke and I tensed up in the back as we waited for Sang's response, our hearts racing and our faces containing barely masked fear. Trouble just glanced back at us and with a sly smirk and a tiny wink answered Victor's question.

"Really, we just ate breakfast before the storm hit and then we went in the tent and dozed off." Kota's eyes glanced back at Sang's breezy tone and he quirked an eyebrow at her in curiosity.

"What did you guys have for breakfast? Sorry there wasn't much left in the cooler."

"Oh, don't worry about it Kota. We made chocolate pancakes. And then we made some of the best s'mores I have ever tasted. They were mind blowing. Luke and Gabe are very, very talented at making those."

As Trouble just beamed like a mad women at the confused faces of the others, Luke and I choked and began coughing violently. She turned to look back at us with the others as we attempted to clear our airways. Her grin only widened and she made a show of licking those damn lips of hers as her eyes devoured us in the back. And I just knew that I was back to the torturous agony of blue balls unless I got a fucking miracle.

I began to mutter under my breath. "Cause of death, fucking blueus ballsieus maximus."

A snort of laughter from my side caught my attention and Luke looked at me with complete understanding in his eyes. "You and me both, brother, you and me both."

We shared a grimace of sympathy before we began cracking up at the fucking ridiculously miserable weeks we had to look forward to. But damn if it wasn't worth it. And Trouble was completely fucking right. Those had been the best damn s'mores of my life.


End file.
